


Thor x Reader - Oneshot Request - Mew Mew

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Tumblr request, explicit - Freeform, thor smut, thor x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: REQUEST: Hey! Would you be able to write a one shot between Thor x Female reader where she can’t pronounce the name of his hammer and he finds it really cute and funny because she keeps calling it mew mew and he ends up falling so crazy for her he kisses her which leads to…;););)





	Thor x Reader - Oneshot Request - Mew Mew

Pepper Potts groaned from where she stood by the bar. “Thor,” She called back to where he was sat with you and Clint Barton on the sofas, attention on the news channel. “Your hammer is on my paperwork again.” She pointed out.

Thor glanced over, “Opps, sorry!” He grimaced in apology, pushing himself quickly to his feet from the cushion next to you. 

“Why do you still have papers?” You asked, glancing briefly after Thor. “I thought Stark upgraded everything in this place that didn’t have a pulse?” You smirked, turning to where Tony sat behind Pepper at the bar.

“Miss Potts here doesn’t trust my security system apparently.” Tony informed you.

“I’m just saying, you can’t hack paper.” Pepper sighed in exasperation, apparently having had this argument numerous times before “Sue me!”

You held your hands up in surrender, now returning your attention back to the large screen where a woman had appeared, the weather forecast displayed behind her. This, apparently, didn’t interest Clint though. “Hey [Y/N],” He grinned, leaning towards you slightly in his armchair, “What’s it called again?”

You scowled, rolling your eyes at the TV, not needing to ask what the agent was referring to and deciding not to let yourself fall victim to his teasing by giving him an answer. Unfortunately, though, Thor had overheard Barton’s question and now paused, his interest piqued as he turned back to you in question. “What’s this?”

You felt your cheeks heat up under gaze eyes, “It’s nothing.” You mumbled embarrassedly.

Thor clearly wasn’t content with this as an answer and now looked to Clint to see what he was missing. “[Y/N] can’t say the name of your hammer.” Clint grinned.

“Really?” Thor asked, glancing back to you, chuckling at the deadly glare you now aimed at the agent. “Well, I do believe a lot of Midgardians struggled with the pronunciation,” He pointed out, then turned back to where the hammer still sat – Pepper still waiting rather impatiently beside it. Thor gave her a rueful smile before lifting it with ease, flipping it carelessly in the air before catching the leather handle again. “But I must confess,” He said, glancing up from the weapon back to you, “I am intrigued to see how you try and say it…” He teased with a wide grin.

Your cheeks seem to burn even hotter as you felt everyone’s eyes on you. “I – uh – “ You stuttered, dropping your head as you cleared your throat and rubbed the back of your neck anxiously. You really didn’t want to, but you didn’t think you had much of a choice. Maybe you’d finally be able to? “Mu – muny – munyer –“ You mumbled gently, your voice getting quieter and then trailing off as you how hopeless your attempts were.

“Manure?” Tony suggested from where he sat, and you felt your heart drop in humiliation. Thor was clearly trying hard not to laugh but failing in his attempt to keep the grin off his face as Clint joined Tony in merciless laughter.

You tried to ignore it, to tune them out as you turned your attention back to the TV screen, but it was difficult. Thor noticed the dejected expression on your face though, and immediately sobered up. “Honestly, [Y/N], it is difficult for most Midgardians to say.” He insisted in an attempt to comfort you. “Perhaps it just requires some practise – maybe I can teach you?”

His kindness only made to heighten your embarrassment – and your blushing – over the situation, unable to believe you couldn’t pronounce a simple word. “Oh, I’ve tried, pal,” Clint informed him, “She’s unteachable.” Thor looked to you, expecting you to angrily protest this judgement, but you didn’t have anything to say– it was true after all – so you just kept your head down, shrugging in defeat.

“Do you want to know what she calls it instead?” Clint mused.

“Don’t you think you’ve already done enough?” You demanded almost hysterically at the agent, finally snapping. Everyone blinked at your outburst in surprise, but you folded your arms and moodily turned away from Clint. “Sorry.” You muttered sullenly after a brief pregnant pause.

At that point, it seemed an unspoken unanimous decision to drop the subject, and the conversation swiftly moved on until you found yourself relaxing again as though nothing had happened.

That was, until the end of the evening when most of the inhabitants of the Avenger’s compound had come and gone for the night, leaving only you, Thor and Steve Rogers in the communal room.

Steve now stood up, stating he was going for the night with the excuse of early training the following morning. You wished him a good evening, then - after stifling a yawn - decided that you also ought to head for your own bed.

Thor – who had long since returned to the seat beside you on the sofa – didn’t seem to show any signs of tiring however, still engrossed in the movie that had been thrown on as background noise just over an hour ago.

You now glanced over at him, shooting him a small, forced smile. The topic of conversation may have moved on, but that didn’t stop the very sight of the god provoking an almost painful recall of the earlier events in your mind. You hoped your expression was explanation enough as to your departure and proceeded to then make movements as to get up.

That was, until you felt the edge of your hoody catch on something.

You glanced down in confusion to see what was holding you back, surprised to see that it was in fact Thor’s hammer – sat between the two of you where he’d casually placed it after retrieving it from Pepper – that was trapping the very bottom of your hoody in a rather immovable way.

You silently cursed, then - keeping your eyes on the tool out of yet even more embarrassment - awkwardly cleared your throat in an attempt to catch Thor’s attention. You honestly just really wanted out of this room and out of the God’s presence right now. “Could you – uh – could you move…” You gestured vaguely at the hammer, “Could you move mew-mew here?” You finally managed out, copping out on your attempt to try the name again and instead automatically settling on the nickname you often called the hammer in your own head.

The minute you realised you’d actually said it out loud though – and to _Thor_ – however, you felt your heart drop through your chest and your cheeks flush ridiculously.

“Wait,” Thor chortled, “What did you just say?”

“I asked if you could move the hammer…” You mumbled in a desperate attempt to hide your slip up.

“Oh I heard that,” He chuckled, “But what did you call it?”

You chewed your bottom lip desperately, still yet to look up at the god’s humoured face but knowing you’d now backed yourself into a corner you couldn’t see a way out of. You supposed it was time to knock the final nail into your coffin. “Mew Mew.” You muttered at your knees, fingers digging subconsciously into the sofa either side of you in your discomfort.

Thor threw back his head in laughter and you risked a glance up through your lashes at him. “I think that is possibly the cutest thing you’ve ever said!” He declared

“Well that can’t exactly be hard.” You mumbled red-faced.

“On the contrary,” Thor grinned humorously, “I find nearly everything you say cute.”

“Great, now I sound like a 3 year old…” You muttered, rolling your eyes.

“I assure you, you definitely are not…” He remarked with a snicker, casting his eyes up and down where you sat appreciatively. You caught this.

“Stop it.” You scowled playfully, swatting your hand in the air at him as a new blush heated more than just your cheeks this time. “Just move this thing, please.” You gestured back down to where the hammer still trapped you in place.

“And lose the sight of your beautiful blushes?” Thor teased innocently “Now why would I do that?”

“ _Thor_.” You whined childishly, though you couldn’t help the smirk pulling at the corners of your mouth at his cheesy grin. “Just let me up!”

“As you command.” He resigned with a shrug, now lifting the hammer.

You were almost surprised and – you had to confess – disappointed, when you found yourself free, but you hid it, nodding smartly to Thor in thanks before pushing yourself to your feet. However, you did not immediately wish Thor a good night and move to the door, instead you paused where you stood.

“Something the matter?” Thor asked in concern as he now leant forward next to you to drop his hammer onto the coffee table.

“Uh – no –“ You said quickly, glancing around and turning on the spot. “I’m – uh – I’m just checking I’ve – uh - got everything.” You lied lamely.

“I believe you do.” Thor informed you, though he didn’t bother to look, his eyes only on you.

“Right…” You murmured, still lingering, though looking anywhere but at Thor, unable to meet his eyes. Curse the god and his ability to turn you into a dithering idiot just by one look. If anyone else had raked their eyes over you like he had you would have had the urge to punch them and leave, not blither like a fool praying for more.

“Are you retiring?” Thor jogged you from your mind.

“Uh – yes?” You tried, not sounding at all certain and having lost all sense of your previous tiredness.

“You don’t have to, you know?” Thor smirked at your peculiar behaviour, leaning back into the sofa again now and swinging one long arm over the top of the cushion where you had sat a moment ago.

You frowned at him slightly, “And what happens if I stay?” You tried carefully.

“Well, we finish watching the movie.” He told you harmlessly, gesturing past you to the screen where you had almost forgotten the film was still playing.

“Right.” You nodded, cursing yourself for your idiocy. Thor didn’t want anything more, you were just feeling particularly alone perhaps – and maybe hormonal? Yes. And tired. All that coupled together just meant you were seeing things that weren’t there and reading into things that didn’t matter. “Yeah, ok.” You finally agreed, sitting back down in your previous seat.

“Not tired anymore then?” Thor asked pleasantly. You noted he hadn’t moved his arm from behind you, but you quickly beat down that thought. He didn’t need to. It meant nothing.

“Uh no - not anymore.” You answered, your voice croaking slightly, and you closed your eyes in embarrassment, honestly wanting the sofa to swallow you. Thor just smirked though, making no comment.

You managed to last about five minutes - in which you paid no attention to the movie – uncomfortably tense and highly aware of Thor’s arm behind you and every slight movement he made. Finally, you snapped, tilting your head slightly towards him. “Did you really mean what you said – that you think I’m cute?” You frowned.

He raised his eyebrows, clearly having been waiting for you to say something, but surprised when that the question you asked. “Without a doubt.” He answered honestly, and you felt your cheeks warm, your heart beating faster for no reason as you looked away for a moment.

“Thor I –“ You started as you turned back to him. But that was all you managed before his lips were on yours. The kiss was firm and unquestionable, Thor’s free hand coming up to cup your cheek, but there was nothing demanding in it and at first you were so surprised that you could do nothing but sit there. When you felt Thor begin to pull away though you seemed to remember yourself, leaning forward after him to return the kiss. Your response encouraged the God, his grip on your cheek tightening slightly as he now tipped your head up for a better angle, deepening the kiss.

You welcomingly parted your lips, instinctively moving your hands forward to his chest, curling your fingers into his linen shirt and his solid muscles underneath. ‘ _God’_ You thought to yourself, then realising that you in fact were _with_ a God.

You pulled back for air then, reluctantly releasing your fingers. What were you doing? You thought madly, ducking your head as you tried to steady you breathing again. When you went to glance back up to Thor – ready to question him over exactly what had just happened – though, his face was closer than you remember, his eyes two warm pools of intense blue, that you completely forgot your need for words or oxygen.

You quickly cast your eyes out into the room, trying to drag up some form of coherent sentence. Your eyes landed on the hammer still sat on the table. “God, I feel like its watching and judging me.” You mumbled under your breath without really thinking.

“Then let’s give it a show…” Thor growled next to you and you glanced back at him in surprise, only for him to capture your lips again. The next thing you knew, Thor’s hands were on slipping down your legs to your ankles and tugging you down him, so you now lay flat on your back on the sofa beneath him. You were quick to get lost in the kiss again, harder to distract yourself back to the reality of the situation when all you see, smell and taste was Thor. Your hand sought out again desperately, roaming up his chest to his shoulders and through his hair, tangling within the strands as you held him to you.

You were lost in the kiss – the movements and his sweet taste of something like whiskey – that you jumped when you felt his hand on your stomach pulling the edge of your t-shirt up. You were quick to follow suit though, disentangling your fingers from his hair to reach for his own shirt. The two of you broke away from each other, only to fling the garments away before you hungrily sought each other again.

This time, Thor’s lips went to your collar bone and throat, paying attention to the sensitive skin there till you were gasping for breath and fighting the urge to moan. You made the most of what you had wished for earlier, running your hands up his now-exposed chest, feeling every hard, defined edge of every muscle, enjoying them flexing beneath your teasingly slow exploration.

Thor began to work his mouth down your body to the valley of your breasts, still held enclosed in your bra. One simple pull from his hands, however, snapped the material easily and you watched too as that was lost – thrown into the room.

“Wait, stop!” You gasped, now turning your eyes back to Thor and closing them at the wave of pleasure as his lips now found one of your taunt nipples. “I can’t!” You tried again, your voice strangled, “You’re – you’re Asgardian!” Thor just hummed against you, flicking his tongue against your bud and you bit your lip hard, sure you would draw blood if he didn’t stop soon, the sensation of his tongue and the vibrations so tormenting and travelling straight down to between your legs. But that only served to remind you – “I’m just human!” You forced out between your teeth.

Thor didn’t stop at this, but he now moved his mouth to the slope of your breast, kissing it tenderly. “I don’t see how that matters…” He mused against you, his breath fanning across your skin.

“I-I beg to differ.” You croaked, trying to remain strong though his touches were quickly making you forget your argument.

“Then beg.” Thor growled playfully, now slipping down your body his lips trailing down your stomach. You were quick to forget your protests then, his fingers now seeking and easily dealing with the buttons of your jeans that blocked his path before he then pressed his mouth to the soft flesh above the edge of your underwear. You could already feel your fingers curling hopeless into the cushions beneath you at what his mouth silently promised.

You were surprised then, though, when Thor now glanced up to meet your gaze, his eyes blue, clear and honest – apparently thinking far more clearly than you were. “Tell me truthfully,” He rumbled, “that you do not want this, and I shall stop.” He assured you gently, “But if it is fear of my strength I assure you that I shall never harm you.”

“I’m not – it’s not - it’s not your strength,” You stammered nervously, “I’m just – I’m just worried I’ll – I’ll disappoint you because, well, I’m just – I’m just a –“

“Human.” He finished for you, quirking a brow in question. “Well, perhaps that is why you cannot understand my love for you.” He murmured, crawling up you again and now placing a soft kiss to your lips.

You pulled back slightly after a moment and Thor rested his forehead on yours. “You love me?” You mumbled, glancing up at him, stunned.

“Undeniably.” He murmured down at you. Your heart didn’t seem to know what to do, faltering one minute, only to then beat out of control as Thor pressed his lips back to yours again.

It started soft and slow again, his mouth molding to yours and you parted your lips as your hands went to cup his face. You felt the heat between the two of you seem to pick up again then, though could sense something still tender in Thor’s touches as his hands now began to roam your body again. You did the same this time, letting your hands fall down his throat to his chest before running them down his sides to his waist.

Thor pulled away from you then though, grinning when you pouted, knowing where your hands would have gone next. “Soon, trust me.” He growled, bowing to press a kiss between your breasts, “But your beauty is already challenge enough,” He mused against your skin. “I am certain that your touch would be too much…” He growled and now slipped a hand down your body, not hesitating this time as his fingers slipped beneath the thin material of your panties. “And I want to worship you first…” He rumbled, and you blushed hotly at his words, jumping slightly as he stroked a long finger across the sensitive nerves. You bit back a groan, closing your eyes at the sensations Thor now elicited in you from his slow strokes, feeling his intense gaze on your face, watching the pleasure flicker across your features.

You felt your hips buck up as his fingers moved even further, slipping them into you for a moment, and you only just managed to catch the moan as it threatened to escape your throat. You could almost sense Thor grinning at your reaction without needing to open your eyes, enjoying your struggles to hold yourself back as you were only too aware you were still in the communal room – even if it was late.

Thor’s strokes became faster and you gasped at the pressure building in your lower stomach. God, you wanted him to keep going, but you wanted – needed - something more. “Thor.” You gasped, clenching your thighs against his hand.

Despite your inability to say more than his name, Thor seemed to perfectly understand what you were begging for, and his hand slipped from you now – much to your body’s disappointment. The next thing you knew, your trousers were gone, Thor having ripped them off your legs and in the back of your mind, a small voice remarked that he must surely have ripped them.

Not that you cared.

Your underwear, he definitely spared no care over, easily snapping the flimsy material and you made no protest over it - only glad that the barrier between you and him were gone. You felt the cool air on your heat for only a moment before Thor’s mouth was on you, the bristle-like hairs on his jaw scratching against your inner thigh.

You moaned again, muffling it only with your hand, biting into the skin of your palm as your hips arched up into his lips. You felt him smirk against you, using his hands to hold your hips down as he continued his slow torture on you. Your free hand went to the back of Thor’s head now, meaning to pull him away in an attempt to stop the powerful tormenting waves of pleasure that ran through you, but instead you found your fingers curling into his hair, holding him in place. Thor shifted his hands so only one was needed to hold you still, the other now moving back to your clit, his thumb rubbing fast circles over the bundle of nerves as his tongue worked deeper.

You gritted your teeth, biting hard on your hand as you suddenly couldn’t hold off any longer, feeling your muscles clench in your bliss. Thor continued his movements as you rode out your pleasure and you whined as he finally pulled back from you, his lips glistening as he trailed kisses down the inside of your thighs.

“You know, I may have to correct myself…” He grinned, looking up at you, “ _That_ might be the cutest thing I’ve ever heard you say…”

“Shut up and kiss me.” You grumbled and Thor happily obliged, crawling back up to your lips. You kissed him eagerly for a moment, then you moved your hands down to the buttons of Thor’s trousers again and the god pulled back in dramatic shock.

“You tricked me…” He rumbled with raised brows.

“Erm hmm.” You hummed in agreement, pressing your palm against the noticeable bulge in his pants and glancing up at him expectantly.

“Maybe you’re not cute…” He teased.

“Maybe I’m not.” You grinned, then used one hand to pull his face back down to yours as you now tried to battle his trousers one-handedly with little success. Thor smirked into your lips, pulling away from you and stepping off the sofa to shed the remainder of his clothes till he stood above you completely naked – like a chiselled _Norse_ God.

You scrambled upright and - for a moment - you forgot that you were trying to be confident and take charge and all you could do was look at him. The angelic yet burly beauty of the God.

Perfection.

In that moment, your self esteem plummeted. He could make you feel like heaven, but there was no way you could return that favour.

Thor didn’t give you the chance to linger on this thought for long though, as he now stepped towards you, taking your hand and pulling you to your feet. Before you could ask what he was doing or feel exposed in your nudity, his lips were on yours again, knocking the air from your lungs as he pulled you flushed against his body. You could feel his solid heat against you, knowing he must be painfully hard, but he seemed to have the patience and control of – well of a God – because, even though there was something hot and needy in the kiss, it was still slow and sensual, one hand cupping your face and holding you against his lips, whilst the other went to your hip.

He pulled back from you only slightly, his lips still brushing against yours, “I’ll be gentle.” Thor promised, flicking his eyes up to yours, both of you breathing harshly, eyes heavily lidded and he sounded almost as though he was reassuring himself as much as you.

“I’m not sure I want you to be…” You murmured back with a small cheeky grin, showing him you weren’t worried. Thor grinned at you and the next thing you knew, his hands were on your ass, lifting you up so that you instinctively wrapped your legs around his hips, the length of him now pressing against your crotch. You wrapped your arms around his neck, slowly shifting against him and closing your eyes at the feeling whilst Thor growled against you, the vibrations travelling from his chest to yours. “Please.” You groaned, and Thor didn’t need anything more than that, finding your lips again as he now pushed himself slowly into you.

The gasp that escaped your mouth was swallowed by Thor and he groaned against you. He was huge, and the stretch was painful, but you still had never wanted something as much as this. The effort to hold back for Thor seemed almost painful, but he allowed you a chance to get used to him. “I’m fine.” You reassured him – you weren’t sure if it was true, but you didn’t care either. Thor looked at you uncertainly but began to move nonetheless, though slowly, and you hissed through your teeth at the pull in your muscles. You dropped your head to Thor’s shoulder, your arms around his throat likely to have been strangling him if he wasn’t a super-powered God.

Thor continued his movements, knowing that soon the pain would ebb and, after a few moments, sure enough, you could feel something other than stinging pain - something even better than the bliss you had felt with his mouth on you which seemed to come from even deeper within you. It sparked like electricity. It sparked a fever.  “Oh God.” You moaned in ecstasy, letting your head roll back now. “Yes.” You moaned as Thor picked up speed, forcing himself as deep into you as possible now. You gasped, releasing your hands and now gripping his shoulders instead now, digging your nails into his skin.

Thor moved forward now, lowering you back to the sofa cushions again, but you didn’t release him, your arms and legs still wrapped tightly and holding him to you. Thor placed his hands on the top of the sofa, using it to steady himself as he now drove into you harder and deeper, his breaths escaping his lips in harsh growls. “ _Thor_ …” You whimpered desperately, needing more, more of the lightening flashing through your veins. “ _Please_ …”

Thor bowed his head to yours and captured your mouth again as he moved one hand to slide between your bodies, finding your clit and circling the nerves again.

It barely took any time before you cried out as the storm finally erupted inside you, unable to help yourself and forgetting where you were. Thor followed only moments later, thrusting one last time deep into you as he groaned, only just managing to hold himself up to keep from collapsing onto you.

Your limbs felt numb and you dropped them from him now as you tried to catch your breath. Thor fell onto the cushions next to you, but not before he pulled you with him and you giggled breathlessly as you now found yourself cradled on his lap. You felt surprisingly at ease, curling into his chest, and your previous exhaustion was quick to wash back over you again.

You still had a worry in the back of your mind now, and, as the afterglow faded, it became all too painfully prominent again. “Was that – was that good for you?” You murmured, unable to face the God, and instead kept your eyes on his chest next to you.

“How can it be possibe for you to need to ask me that?” You glanced up to Thor now, seeing his brows raised and his smirk one of exasperation. You shrugged embarrassedly, unsure how to explain that it just shouldn’t be possible for him to love you.

“Correction.” Thor chuckled, “That is the cutest.”

You batted his chest with a scowl. “You can’t keep saying that.” You scolded lightly.

“Of course, I can…” He grinned, “And I shall. I shall spend every moment you give me trying to find every single cute thing you do…” He murmured down at you.

You swatted his chest, but didn’t say anything, hiding your pleased smile in his solid chest as he placed a kiss to the top of your head.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written Thor as a full on character, so I apologise if it’s a bit ooc!  
> Hope it's not too bad!


End file.
